The boy is mine
by Horouka
Summary: Songfic. Kyle y Wendy compiten para obtener el corazón de Stan Marsh. ¿Quién ganará?


**Les traigo aquí un songfic independiente de la colección. Trata sobre la rivalidad entre Kyle y Wendy para obtener el corazón de Stan y... ¡al carajo! Sólo lean y dejen review.**

**Ah, y para aliviaros... ¡No hay pareja entre Kyle y Wendy! ¡Y la multitud enloquece de felicidad! ¡Woo!**

* * *

><p>"Deja de mirarlo, puta", pensó Kyle<p>

"Aléjate de él, judío de mierda", respondió mentalmente Testaburger, como si ya adivinase sus pensamientos.

Ambos chicos en ese momento estaban en una lucha por ganarse el honor de sentarse junto a Stan Marsh en el almuerzo.

**Kyle:Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute**

**Wendy: uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar**

**Kyle:Yeah, you do too but, umm,**

**I just wanted to know do you know**

**somebody named,**

**you know his name.**

**Wendy:Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.**

**Kyle:I just wanted to let you know he's mine.**

**Wendy:Huh..no no, he's mine.**

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada asesina mientras caminaban por el pasillo. La escuela entera sabía el porqué de esa hostilidad mutua que los dos alumnos modelos se tenían. No era por lo estudios, ni por la popularidad que Wendy gozaba. Era por Stan. Y el pelinegro ni siquiera se enteraba.

Y hablando de Marsh, allí aparecía él. Se dirigía a la clase de geografía que tenía en unos minutos.

-¡Hey, Stan!-llamó Wendy, adelantándose a Broflovski-. ¿Te acompaño?

-¡No, espera, viejo!-Kyle corrió hacia ellos-. ¡Yo lo haré!-su sonrisa disimuló a la perfección su pensamiento de 'lárgate de aquí, puta' que le dedicaba a la morena que abrazaba del brazo a Stan. Kyle le imitó. Stan bufó.

-Para empezar, ninguno de ustedes tiene clase de Geografía-refutó con cansancio, y dejando a los dos con expresión perpleja. Los jodieron.

**You need to give it up.**

**Had about enough.**

**It's not hard to see,**

**the boy is mine.**

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused.**

**He belongs to me**

**the boy is mine.**

"Kyle tiene algunos puntos en su contra: Es varón. En cambio, mírenme, tengo tetas, ¿qué chico no caería con esto? Sólo Kyle, él es gay. Pero no importa, yo seré la que se gane el corazón de Stan"

"YO he sido su puto mejor amigo desde que estamos en kinder. ¡Me la debe! Él ye se debe de haber dado cuenta de lo que siento por él... ¡Y trágate esto, perra! Yo paso más tiempo junto a Stan, yo soy SU súper mejor amigo, a mí, SÓLO A MÍ, me ha dicho que mi sombrero es lindo. ¿A ti te ha dicho algo sobre el trapo sucio que llevas en la cabeza y que haces llamar beret? ¿Uh?"

** Kyle: I think it's time we got this straight,**

**let's sit and talk face to face.**

**There is no way you could mistake him for your man,**

**Are you insane?**

-Escúchame, Wendy-Kyle apoyó ambas manos en el pupitre de la chica cuando todos se habían ido y ellos quedaron solos-. Ríndete ya, ambos sabemos de que no tiene sentido que TÚ, una perra, quiera estar junto a MI Stan.

-¿Y qué propones?-se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo con malicia-. ¿Que te convierta en chica y te hagas novia de Stan? Es obvio que él me prefiere a mí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto sabes sobre Stan?-infló sus mejillas, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo suficiente.

-Ujúm, ya me lo temía.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo-seré-quien-esté-con-Stan, Puta de mierda-masculló entre dientes. Wendy no pudo más y se le abalanzó.

**Wendy: See I know that you may be**

**just a bit jealous of me.**

**Cause' you're blind if you can't see**

**that his love is all in me.**

Kenny encontró a Testaburger y a Broflovski peleando en el suelo, insultándose de una manera ni siquiera apta para él, el mayor pervertido de South Park, y jalándose de los cabellos. Permaneció observándolos un buen rato, de una manera muy extraña las peleas entre chicas (Kyle peleaba como una, sin ofender) le parecían sexys.

Ya iba a hacerse la paja, cuando Kyle notó su precencia en el salón de clases y demandó su ayuda. Kenneth chasqueó la lengua y no tuvo más remedio que separarlos.

**Kyle: See I tried to hesitate,**

**I didn't want to say what he told me.**

**He said .com without me**

**he couldn't make it through the day,**

**ain't that a shame.**

Al día siguiente, Kyle obtuvo una buena reprimenda por parte de Stan por andar peleándose con su novia. Kyle, simplemente bufó, cabizbajo.

-Ahora di: 'juro que no volveré a pelear con Wendy Testaburger'

-¡Viejo, sabes que no puedo jurar eso!

Marsh permaneció mirándole con gesto de enojo, más eso no cambió la decisión del pelirrojo.

-No tienes remedio...-sonrió, acariciándole los rizos rojos por debajo de la ushanka. Broflovski se sonrojó y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del contacto **(N/A: Me lo imaginé súper uke *sangrado nasal*).**

**Wendy: And maybe you misunderstood,**

**Plus I can't see how he could**

**wanna take his time and that's all good.**

**All of my love was all it took**

**The boy is mine.**

**You need to give it up.**

**Had about enough.**

**It's not hard to see,**

**the boy is mine.**

-Wendy, ¿por qué coño tú y Kyle siempre se llevan tan mal?

-¡No es mi culpa, Stan!-fingió un puchero-¡Kyle empieza insultándome!

-Creí que eras mucho más madura, mira que recurrir a la violencia... ¡Ni cuando el culón te insulta le haces ago!

-¡Es porque cuando Eric me insulta, tú me defiendes! Con Kyle es otra cosa...

-Ya, no te enojes...-depositó un beso en su frente-. Es que el culo gordo no es mi súper mejor amigo...

Wendy frunció el entrecejo y se alejó del moreno, histérica.

-¡¿DICES QUE KYLE PRÁCTICAMENTE TIENE DERECHO DE INSULTARME PORQUE ES TU MEJOR AMIGO?

Todos en el pasillo se giraron a ver la dramática escena. Stan sintió que la cara le ardía por la vergüenza, y se apretó el puente de la nariz, más que abochornado.

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused.**

**He belongs to me**

**the boy is mine.**

**Wendy: Must you do the things you do**

**Keep on acting like a fool**

**You need to know it's me not you**

**And if you didn't know it girl it's true.**

-El judío y la perra están peleando por el hippie, ¿no te cansa ya, Kinny?-Cartman le dio un mordisco al enorme emparedado que tenía en sus manos. Kenny le envidió más que nunca, y por poco y se le escurre la baba.

-Sí, tienes razón, culón. Qué se le va a hacer, Stan es un donjuán, al parecer-se encogió de hombros.

-Yo pagaría por ver a esos dos destrozándose el uno al otro, ganas no les faltan-señaló Clyde, el cual comía con ellos. Craig asintió.

**Kyle: I think that you should realize,**

**And try to understand why**

**He is a part of my life**

**I know it's killing you inside.**

**-**_¿No comprendes, Wendy?-_Kyle sonreía frente a la chica que gruñía y le clavaba las uñas al pupitre-. _¡Terminó contigo porque le avergonzaste en público! Tienes que creerme, no soy una persona mezquina, de hecho, eso me repugna, pero... ¡Nunca me sentí más feliz en mi vida cuando Stan y tú rompían!_

_-_Kyle, ¿en qué piensas que estás mirando a Wendy todo el día?

La voz preocupada de Marsh borró la sonrisa malvada del bermejo, éste le miró con rostro sorprendido y se sonrojó abruptamente al ver aquellos ojos azules tan profundos.

-Esto... nada, es sólo que-rayos, se sentía incapaz de mentirle al chico del cual estaba enamorado-... me da lástima, un poco.

Stan dejó caer su mano en el suave cabello rojo, contemplándolo seriamente.

-Te ves tan adorable cuando te preocupas por los demás. Adoro eso de ti, Kyle Broflovski-el aludido malinterpretó eso y su sonrojo aumentó-. Pero será mejor no pensar en eso, Wendy se lo tiene merecido.

**You can say what you wanna say.**

**What we have you can't take.**

**From the truth you can't escape.**

**I can tell the real from the fake.**

"Seguimos siendo amigos, por lo tanto, aún queda oportunidad. De ninguna manera dejaré que Kyle sea su novio. Eso sobre mi cadáver"

-¡Hey, Stan! ¿Quieres que comamos juntos en el almuerzo?

Esa pregunta provocó una enorme mirada asesina de parte de Kyle, dedicada a Testaburger.

**Kyle: When will you get the picture.**

**You're the past, I'm the future**

**Get away it's my time to shine**

**if you didn't know the boy is mine.**

**You need to give it up.**

**Had about enough.**

**It's not hard to see,**

**the boy is mine.**

Como siempre, Stan y Wendy volvieron.

Pero eso no es inconveniente para Kyle. Él no se va a rendir. Wendy tampoco.

-¡Malnacido hijo de puta!-le devolvió el insulto-. ¡A mí no me gusta Cartman!

-Pero si son el uno para el otro-siseó Broflovski, emitiendo una risita.

-¡Ugh, no sé cómo Stan puede preferirte!

En ese momento Wendy se cubrió la boca. La había cagado. No debió decir eso. Cuando quiso corregirse, Kyle ya no estaba. Éste se había ido con una sonrisa triunfal, hacia donde estaba Stan.

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused.**

**He belongs to me**

**the boy is mine.**

**You can't destroy this love I've found**

**Your silly games I won't allow**

**The boy is mine without a doubt**

**You might as well throw in the towel**

**Wendy: What makes you think that he wants you,**

**when I'm the one that brought him to**

**The special place that's in my heart,**

**he was my love right from the start**

**He belongs to me ****The boy is mine, not yours **

-No hay caso. ¿Es que Marsh no se decide nunca? Si no lo hace, a este paso nos va a volver locos con esas peleas-se quejó Kenneth.

-Es como si él disfrutara de aquello-agregó Token, disgustado.

-Para mí que escoge a Wendy-apostó Cartman.

-Apuesto cien dólares a que se va con Kyle-respondió Black, para el cual el dinero no era problema.

-Para mí que se va con Bebe-Craig señaló con el dedo a Stan y a Stevens hablando animadamente, y de vez en cuando tocándose las manos, sonriendo y sonrojándose.

**But mine!**

**Not yours!**

**But mine!**

**Not yours!**

**But mine!**

-Es suficiente: voy a declararme a Stan-le anunció a la pelinegra. Ésta intentó detener a Kyle, conocía muy bien que todas las posibilidades apuntaban a que Stan le correspondería, y lo último que querría era eso.

-¡No, espera, Kyle! ¡Me retracto, tu madre es muy decente!-carajo, las cosas que le había copiado a Cartman...

Las quijadas de ambos adolescentes cayeron al piso al ver a un alegre Stanley Marsh dándose un beso con Bebe Stevens.

-¡Hey, Cartman!-llamó Wendy en ese instante-. ¿Quieres que comamos juntos en el almuerzo?-se dirigió hasta el chico obeso.

-¡Será zorra!-pensó Kyle, con una gotita en la frente. Se encogió de hombros. Con tal de que Wendy no fuera la novia, podría soportarlo. En ese mismo instante Kenny le abrazó por el hombro.

-Mala suerte, ¿hmm?-adivinó.

-Síp-asintió, con la cabeza gacha.

-Aún estoy disponible, ¿sabes?-coqueteó. Kyle dio una risita.

-Todo a su tiempo, Kenneth McCormick. Todo a su tiempo-sonrió, tomándole de la mano.

**I'm sorry that you**

**seem to be confused.**

**He belongs to me**

**the boy is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Si no se esperaban el final, pues no sé, algo tenía que hacer.<strong>

**¡Dejen review o pasaré toda la semana de vacaciones sin escribir! Y hablo en serio, me pongo en huelga.**


End file.
